The Great Arcana Totality
The campaign is set roughly 1500 years after a great cosmic event which ceased the use of magic. As this event prevented any and all arcane means of research into what may have caused magic to stop being accessed there are few in the world who truly know what happened. The after shocks of this calamity are plain to see. Arcane and Divine spell-casters alike lost access to all of their spells and overnight became the weakest characters in the world. Only the spell-casters who had created constructs or large quantities of undead were still powerful enough to maintain a sufficient defence. They were also the first to discover that pre-existing stores of magical power were the one and only means to continue casting spells of any kind. This revelation has led the few remaining spell-casters with access to powerful items to seek out and horde as many magical items, potions and artefacts as they can to maintain their influence. Once the non-magical populace and governments of the world came to realise Wizards could no longer protect their assets they immediately ceased the opportunity to plunder their land, structures and magical items knowing there was little most mages could do to protect themselves. This is especially true for the unfortunate Wizards whose towers were attacked by dragons seeking to enlarge their personal hordes. Planar Traits The Material Plane, The Ethereal Plane, and The Plane of Shadow have no magic at all. A plane with the Dead Magic trait functions in all respects like an anti-magic field spell. Divination spells cannot detect subjects within a dead magic plane, nor can a spell-caster use teleport or another spell to move in or out. All previous permanent planar portals have closed and have not functioned since the prior cosmic event. On the Inner Planes outside of the The Elemental Plane of Air, The Elemental Plane of Earth, The Elemental Plane of Fire, The Elemental Plane of Water, The Negative Energy Plane, and The Positive Energy Plane spells with the same energy type as the plane can be cast as normal. Opposing elements cannot be cast at all. The remaining elements are Impeded. To cast an impeded spell, the caster must make a Spellcraft check (DC 20 + the level of the spell). If the check fails, the spell does not function but is still lost as a prepared spell or spell slot. If the check succeeds, the spell functions normally. Characters Active Party: 48360195 292240684755156 3738192010901716992 n.fw.png|Richard Dickens (Mike Tappin) 4e6a895ffdd490e61a6e1f1b5fd2dcfc.jpg|Einrik Stürmkarst (Lewis Grattan) Efe400a6be04ffd85cabb8a80a925def.png|Rynnas Rubyfoot (Mark Pemberton) 409d312fa9544fd63a0d5753698e6a3b.fw.png|Dave D'angle (Lee Moore) Sean-richardson-kobold-wort.fw.png|Cubone (Matt Rattenbury-Davies) Character 45875a 5792764.fw.png|Bushy (Dean Wilton) Deceased / Inactive Characters: F51945072c53cc86a676c339f3d2a574.fw.png|Levi Gastonne (Lewis Grattan) - Died by Drowning in Sewage TGAT: Session 20 35f306dfb94e07271ccf6e9ea36fa518.fw.png|Gorog Un-Fallas (Mark Pemberton) - Died by Acidic Digestion TGAT: Session 21 4e6a895ffdd490e61a6e1f1b5fd2dcfc.jpg|Einrik Stürmkarst (Lewis Grattan) - Died by consumption by an illusionary Purple Worm TGAT: Session 34 009d5f0d4c16e377cfbd339127ef956d.fw.png|Lia Saevia (Emily Pemberton) - Died by consumption by an illusionary Purple Worm TGAT: Session 34 Available Races = Supernatural or Spell-like abilities that are not an innate physical part of the race DO NOT function. = * Aasimar (cannot cast Daylight because the spell does not function.) * Dwarf / Deep / Hill / Mountain * Elf / Half-Elf * Gnome / Whisper Gnome (cannot cast Silence because the spell does not function.) * Goblin * Kobold * Halfling / Tallfellows / Deep Halflings / Lightfoot Halflings * Human * Orc / Half-Orc * Tibbit (can shape change as they are a Monstrous Humanoid (shapeshifter)) * Tiefling (cannot cast Darkness because the spell does not function.) * Warforged (1500+ years old and have a backstory to match. As per the ECS source book you will also need to apply the middle aged aging effects at character creation: –1 to Str, Con, and Dex; +1 to Int, Wis, and Cha). Available Character Classes = Supernatural (SU), Magical Feats, or Spell-like abilities that are not an innate physical part of the class DO NOT function - At the discretion of the DM. = * Barbarian * Bard (Removed Special Abilities: Spells) * Fighter / Fighter Variant * Factotum * Knight * Monk / Battle Dancer * Paladin * Ranger / Shadow Sword (Ranger) / Planar Ranger / Urban Ranger (Removed Special Abilities: Spells) * Rogue / Rogue Variant / Wilderness Rogue * Swashbuckler * Warblade Prestige Classes * Cloaked Dancer (Bard) * Combat Trapsmith (Rogue/Scout) * Fortune's Friend (Rogue/Scout/Monk) * Grey Guard (Paladin) * Mountebank (Bard/Rogue) * Uncanny Trickster (Bard/Ranger/Rogue) * Jaunter (Ranger/Monk) * Demonwrecker / Demonwrecker Arcane (Cleric/Druid/Sorcerer/Wizard) * Defiant (Cleric) * Elemental Warrior (All) * Fatemaker (Rogue) * Arcanopath Monk (Monk) * Blessed of Gruumsh (Barbarian/Fighter) - Must be Orc or Half-Orc * Silver Key (Rogue) * Anointed Knight (Barbarian/Fighter/Paladin/Cleric) * Risen Martyr (All) * Skylord (Ranger/Druid) - Must be Elf or Half-Elf * Slayer of Domiel (Rogue) * Stalker of Kharash (Rogue/Ranger/Fighter) * Troubadour of Stars (Bard) Sessions Waterdeep: Dragon Heist * TGAT: Session 1 * TGAT: Session 2 * TGAT: Session 3 * TGAT: Session 4 * TGAT: Session 5 * TGAT: Session 6 * TGAT: Session 7 * TGAT: Session 8 * TGAT: Session 9 * TGAT: Session 10 * TGAT: Session 11 * TGAT: Session 12 * TGAT: Session 13 * TGAT: Session 14 * TGAT: Session 15 * TGAT: Session 16 * TGAT: Session 17 * TGAT: Session 18 * TGAT: Session 19 * TGAT: Session 20 * TGAT: Session 21 * TGAT: Session 22 * TGAT: Session 23 * TGAT: Session 24 Temple of Elemental Evil * TGAT: Session 25 * TGAT: Session 26TGAT: Session 26 * TGAT: Session 27 * TGAT: Session 28 * TGAT: Session 29 * TGAT: Session 30TGAT: Session 30 * TGAT: Session 31 * TGAT: Session 32 * TGAT: Session 33 * TGAT: Session 34 * TGAT: Session 35 * TGAT: Session 36 * TGAT: Session 37 * TGAT: Session 38 * TGAT: Session 39 * TGAT: Session 40 Category:Campaign Category:The Great Arcana Totality